Juntos
by Arizu Eiri
Summary: Draco termina muy mal parado luego de la guerra, con sus padres muertos y amigos sus presos... está totalmente solo. A pesar de todo, se conforma... quien no se conforma es Harry. DRARRY
1. Cuando no vales nada

_Hola lectores/as de FF, aquí les subo otra historia de Arizu "Juntos". Esta es la versión corregida de la historia con el mismo título que hay en SH. _

_¡Disfruten!_

Capítulo 1:_ Cuando no vales nada…_

Draco recorría el supermercado con una enorme sonrisa, últimamente y a pesar de lo vivido, estaba bastante feliz, parte de esa felicidad se la daba el mismo Niño-que-vivió…

Había pasado una temporada en Azkaban, por lo que sus estudios habían tenido que retrasarse más de lo necesario. Al salir y recibir todo el rechazo de la sociedad mágica, se dedicó a terminar sus estudios y a trabajar, ya que tenía que costearse su manutención, el pago de sus estudios, su vestimenta – que dejaba bastante que desear en comparación a la había sido parte de su armario en Malfoy Manor- de segunda mano, etc., pero él era muchísimo más feliz ahora.

Estaba enamorado de Harry, lo había estado incluso antes de aceptarlo para él mismo, pero nunca se acercó al chico. Una vez, durante su tardía estadía en Hogwarts –entiéndase después de su temporada en Azkaban - el moreno había ido a visitar al viejo director Dumbledore, y él intentó hablarle. Pero no funcionó, todo el mundo quería un autógrafo del Niño que vivió, y él simplemente quedó relegado a un segundo plano, pues claro, Potter no iba a detenerse a hablarle a él.

Había entrado a una universidad mágica para sacar un Máster en Pociones, pero también tenía en mente sacar una carrera muggle; sabía que al salir del College de Pociones no recibiría trabajo, por su estadía en la prisión, y terminó por resignarse…

Por otro lado, a los universitarios en el College que tenían problemas de cualquier tipo, en el caso de Draco económicos, se les daba una habitación con un compañero. Él por obvias razones no había podido conseguir uno… Hasta que Potter entró, un semestre después de él, al College de Magia Avanzada. Potter no había reclamado ni nada, pero lo cierto era que tampoco le hablaba.

Draco había tomado el hábito de dejarle desayuno, almuerzo y cena, preparados al moreno; era su forma de darle las gracias, puesto que si no conseguía un compañero la universidad redistribuiría la casa que les prestaban, y él se quedaría en la calle.

La vivienda no era más que una pequeña casa de dos pisos, en el segundo piso había un baño compartido y dos habitaciones pequeñas, y en el primero una cocina americana que daba al mini comedor, que sólo tenía una mesa desgastada, propiedad de Draco.

El horario del rubio era excesivamente más apretado que el del moreno: tenía clases toda la mañana, un breve descanso para el almuerzo, - donde preparaba dos, uno para él, que llevaba al trabajo y que comía en sus tiempo libres y el otro lo dejaba fuera de la habitación de Potter. Luego se iba a trabajar como ayudante de un amigo de Snape que daba cátedras en la Universidad y le pagaba un sueldo decente para vivir entre magos –excesivo según el personal del College, pero el maestro había tomado cariño al persistente muchacho al que todo el mundo odiaba, podría llamarse empatía -. Más tarde tenía un receso, en que se acaban las clases de todo el campus, y el rubio lo aprovechaba para preparar la cena de Potter, pues él rara vez alcanzaba a cenar, y finalmente se iba a trabajar a un restaurante muggle, que le daba poco considerando el cambio de moneda de muggle a oro, pero le alcanzaba para juntar un poco para su próxima carrera muggle.

Había ocurrido en una noche muy extraña, en que Potter había llegado extremadamente ebrio. El rubio venía llegando de su trabajo cuando vio al moreno peleando, literalmente, con la cerradura. Draco no sólo le abrió la puerta y le cocinó algo, sino que además le acostó.

Al día siguiente, en la noche, Potter le esperaba para agradecerle por todo. Esa misma noche fue la primera vez que cenaron juntos y que Potter se lo folló sobre su mesa.

No podía decirse que era su novio, llevaban cerca de 6 meses teniendo sexo casi cada día, pero nunca hablaban más de lo normal: _"Más rápido", "oh Malfoy… joder estás apretado", "ahh… sí"_.Pero eso era todo a lo que alguien en su posición –pensaba Draco- podía aspirar con el Salvador del mundo mágico y él se sentía feliz de lo poco que tenía, de su incierta relación, ciertamente era más feliz que en la mansión rodeado de lujos y confort.

Potter no solía ser suave, de hecho le gustaba cogerlo duramente. Nunca le había maltratado, pero no era tierno; recordó su último encuentro:

_Había llegado un poco antes de lo usual, en el mundo muggle estaban de fiesta, por lo que había podido retirarse antes. _

_Estaba preparando la cena cuando escuchó el pestillo de la puerta. Sabía que Potter, a diferencia suya que había escogido estudiar en las mañanas, tenía clases vespertinas.___

_-Huele bien –había dicho como saludo. Draco siguió preparando la comida, cuando sintió las manos del moreno recorrer su pecho y su boca lamer su cuello._

_- Déjame acabar o se echará a perder – había dicho el otro sonriendo, pero las manos de Harry siguieron recorriendo su cuerpo con un descaro poco natural en el Gryffindor._

_-No – gimió en su oreja, mientras con magia apagaba el fuego de la cocina y aventaba al rubio contra el refrigerador, obsequio de Potter para mantener los helados. Las piernas de Draco se habían cruzado por la cintura del otro, y en menos de un minuto se estaban refregando desnudos sin descanso._

_- Anda… apúrate – había gemido de pura urgencia el rubio. Harry gustaba de mirarle así, rogando, gimiendo, pidiendo que lo cogiera; el moreno se tomó su tiempo en ponerle contra la mesa, abriendo él mismo las piernas del otro, lamiendo la cara interna de sus muslos y metiendo la lengua en su entrada - Ohhh síii…. asíí _

_Cuando el moreno le penetró de una sola estocada, Draco se arqueó deliciosamente, haciéndose aún más apretado. El vaivén había sido rápido y certero; Draco había metido una mano entre la mesa y su cuerpo para masturbarse, después de todo, Harry pocas veces se preocupaba de sus orgasmos. Terminaron juntos y Potter se derrumbó en su espalda, ambos respiraban agitados, Harry olió su cabello un momento.___

_- Creo recordar que en la escuela olías mejor – comentó sin intención de molestar, pero el rubio se sintió ofendido, se levantó y se vistió rápidamente._

_- Ya no tengo los mismo artículos de aseo de la escuela – había dicho, volviendo a la cocina, su cuerpo aún temblaba por la experiencia post-orgasmo._

_- Pues cómpratelos – Hacía muchos años que Draco no se había sentido tan avergonzado de sí mismo, y tarde pareció notarlo Harry._

_- Ten – le sirvió su plato de estofado y el rubio se retiró sin cenar. Dolido, avergonzado y humillado, había llorado en su cama, su horrible cama de cuarta. Miró sus sábanas y lloró otro tanto, nunca estaría a la altura de Potter…_

Increíblemente, tomar conciencia de ello le había dado una paz interna, que ahora en el supermercado le hacía sonreír. Potter se casaría con alguien más y él tendría que dejar esos capítulos como lo que eran, las migajas de un amor imposible.

Miró alarmado el carro, contó mentalmente su precario presupuesto, viendo qué podía sacar.

- Vaya, nunca te había encontrado de compras – escuchó la voz de Harry, luego de esa vez en la cocina, no habían congeniado en los horarios.

- Oh… sí. Ya no teníamos nada en la nevera y no puedo cocinar – le sonrío, Harry se veía peculiarmente serio- Bien, yo… no quiero molestar, ya me voy, – el pelinegro sujetó su brazo.

- ¿Te das cuenta de todo lo que te falta por comprar? – Draco miró el suelo con vergüenza, el moreno tenía la facultad de hacerlo sentir miserable.

- Yo… no tengo más dinero – confesó jugando con sus manos, Harry pareció sorprendido, y hasta se burló de él.

- ¿Un Malfoy sin dinero? –se carcajeó varias veces, divertido. El rubio terminó por indignarse y salió del supermercado sin nada. El hombre no le siguió, ya hablarían en casa.

**

- ¿Puedes creerlo Hermione? Y él cree que yo me voy a tragar eso – le contaba Harry a su amiga. Había estado tomando un café cuando vio al rubio comprando, había ido a saludar y listo. Y Malfoy simplemente se había ido.

- Sí le creo. – Harry dejo de reír.

- Estás de joda… ¡es un Malfoy!

- Hasta donde sé del caso Malfoy, les quitaron todo, propiedades, dinero… Sé que Draco ha tenido que tomar hasta tres trabajos para pagar la universidad y que apenas duerme –Harry quedó helado.

- ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó realmente impresionado - Él me deja desayuno, almuerzo y cena…

- Te hace las comidas a mano Harry, no tiene un elfo – dijo la chica tomando su café.

- Cuando lo vi cocinando… creí que solo lo hacía para aparentar…

- ¿Un Malfoy, aparentando hacer labores domésticas? ¡Por Dios, Harry! – exclamó incrédula. Siguieron el resto de la noche hablando tranquilamente, pero Harry no pudo sacarse aquella espina. Draco estudiaba en uno de los mejores College de Pociones, tenía que pagárselo papi… pero… Lucius Malfoy estaba muerto…

Por primera vez Harry llegó a la casita antes que el rubio. Entró su habitación, habían libros por todas partes, recogió algunos sólo para cerciorarse que eran de la mejor calidad y que por supuesto él era propietario. Casi se asustó cuando descubrió que la gran mayoría de los libros eran de la biblioteca o del profesor amigo del rubio.

Miró en su mesita de noche, llena de cartas y cuentas, muchas eran una cuasi amenaza de que debía pagar, estaba atrasado con el pago de la Universidad. Al moreno el estómago le dio un vuelco, siempre pensó que el rubio estaba pasando por una moda a lo Vintage.

Se fue a su cuarto con un nudo en el estómago, su habitación estaba impecable, los elfos la limpiaban. Pasó la vista por sus sábanas de seda, sus libros nuevos, su ropa a la medida…

Sintió la puerta y bajó rápidamente la escalera, por primera vez le vio con su ropa de trabajo: una camisa celeste horrible, con unos pantalones negros bastante anticuados, y una gorra con el logo del restaurante. Draco se veía agotado, aun así le sonrío.

- Wow, ya estás aquí – saludó -. Compré lo necesario para la cena de hoy, me daré una ducha y lo preparo. – Al moreno algo le hizo clic y entró primero al baño, sus cosas estaban en los estantes y los ocupaban todos, salió, la mirada desorientada del rubio aumentó-. ¿Pasa algo?

- ¿Dónde están tus cosas…? Digo… tus útiles de aseo – Preguntó al borde del colapso, el rubio levantó un pequeño estuche muggle con un shampoo, cepillo de dientes, pasta dental y desodorante.

- ¿Qué tiene? – preguntó medio a la defensiva, Harry negó -. Necesito ducharme Potter, de veras. – Eso era una súplica, el moreno le dejó pasar. Al poco rato sintió el agua y bajó rápidamente a la planta baja, el calefón estaba apagado. El moreno lo prendió, pero casi al instante el rubio salió del baño -. Potter, cuando te duchaste se te quedó el calentador encendido – Harry entrecerró los ojos y subió con grandes zancadas. Draco estaba envuelto en una vieja toalla de la cintura para abajo, le abrazó.

- Lo siento.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? – El platino le sonrió -. Es sólo el calentador, apágalo e iré a hacer la cena –su sonrisa se ensanchó, Harry le besó.

- Lamento no darme cuenta antes – dijo. La expresión de Draco era un poema.

- ¿Estás ebrio?

- No… yo no me di cuenta… creí que estabas jugando. – El moreno le metió a la ducha -, te vas a enfriar. – La risa del rubio hizo que le mirara a la cara.

- Te dije que apagaras el calentador, no me puedo…

- Cállate y báñate, –ordenó. El rubio se asustó -, lo siento, sólo hazlo. – El pelinegro iba a salir cuando Draco le agarró una manga.

- La universidad puso el calentador para que lo usaras sólo tú, yo no puedo… - Se había sonrojado y parecía estar tomando valor para seguir hablando- No puedo pagarlo. – La mano de Harry acariciando su rostro le sorprendió.

- Yo lo pago.

- No, yo no puedo permitir eso… mejor iré a preparar la cena.

- Llamé a un elfo, él la hará.

-¡Pero Potter! Eso sale carísimo, no, no, me niego. – El moreno le besó y le arrastró a su habitación -. ¿Qué está pasando? Explícame.

- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho los problemas económicos que tienes? –Harry había querido sonar menos hiriente, pero así le salió.

- Oh, eso. Bueno… después de todo el escándalo que se armó asumí que todo el mundo sabía – respondió sonriendo-. Me he adaptado bien, hasta tengo un plan para cuando salga del College. Mi maestro dice que dadas mis características nadie me contratará, -volvió a sonreír -, así que estudiaré una corta carrera muggle, y me iré para allá. - dijo aún sonriendo-. Tengo frío, me voy a vestir – intentó escapar, pero el moreno le volvió a abrazar y le paso su túnica.

- No lo sabía, estuve año y medio inconsciente, entré incluso después que tú al College…

- Oh, es cierto, lo olvidé – sonrió -. No te preocupes, yo estaré bien. Iré a sacar a ese elfo de mi cocina – dijo cuando sintieron la aparición.

- Quédate… ven aquí… yo pago. – Pero el rubio se alejó, y le devolvió su túnica.

- El que me folles no significa que vaya a cobrarte, ¿quién te crees que soy? – exclamó indignado y se fue a su habitación.

Genial la había cagado otra vez.

Por primera vez, Harry se dio el tiempo de escuchar. Llevó la cena de Draco a su habitación, el rubio estaba estudiando sobre la cama, ¡por Dios, si ni un escritorio tenía! Era evidente que había llorado. El moreno le había escuchado llorar antes, pero siempre pensó que eran pesadillas

- ¿Tienes hambre?

- No –respondió suavemente el otro-. Cuando me dé, voy a ir a cocinarme algo. – Harry se sentó a su lado.

- No quise ofenderte.

- Da igual, estoy acostumbrado, – volvió a sonreír.

-No más –Harry le abrazó-. Deja que me haga cargo, – el rubio negó en el abrazo.

- Tú tienes tu vida, tu carrera, tu novia… – Le pasó una carta de Ginny -. Llegó esta mañana, lo siento había olvidado dártela… Tú no necesitas más cargas, – Harry suspiró, esto daba para largo.

- Ginny no es mi novia, - le contó-. Y lamento que tú tampoco lo seas – Sonrió ante el evidente sonrojo del rubio -. Creí que aparentabas para que no te molestaran en el campus, no supe de tu situación hasta que Hermione me lo contó esta mañana. Lamento ser un idiota. Yo… quiero ayudarte. – La mirada de Draco demostraba lo complicado que estaba, suspiró resignado y bajó la mirada.

- Harry, te agradezco mucho todo lo que ya has hecho por mí, mi temporada en Azkaban fue breve para todas las cosas que hice…

- ¡¿Estuviste en Azkaban? – De la impresión el moreno casi le bota de la cama -. Pero yo dejé por escrito que fuiste obligado, que Voldemort iba tras tu familia…

- Está bien, sólo fueron unos meses… Y Dumbledore me dejó terminar la escuela en Hogwarts, cosa que de veras, no me esperaba. - Draco le miró directamente ahora -. Tengo que irme,… ésta será mi última semana aquí. Tengo que revisar unos trabajos para mi profesor y entregar unas cosas, libros… –dijo mirándolos con pena -. Me habría gustado terminar de leer varios, otros no. – Siguió, mirando un enorme libro sobre propiedades de las plantas curativas. La risa del rubio salió apagada-. El rector ha sido muy amable, pero aunque tomara otro trabajo a estas alturas ya no puedo cancelar la deuda. Y no puedo permitir tener más deudas contigo – le miró tranquilamente-. Yo sabía, desde que entré en Azkaban, que no podría volver al mundo mágico. – Ésta vez no retuvo las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos y las dejó caer libremente por su rostro -. Pero siempre quise… estudiar pociones… Mi padre quería que estudiara otra cosa, vi esta 'oportunidad' como mi liberación; no tendría que cumplir las expectativas de nadie, solo tendría que hacer lo que yo quería… - Suspiró y se limpió la cara -. Pero no medí en el costo de mis sueños… y no consideré que estaría completamente solo… Te lo agradezco Harry, siempre lo hice, dejaba tus comidas preparadas porque es la única forma que tuve para pagarte. Si tú no hubieras ingresado al College me habrían echado antes – La sonrisa se volvió resignada -. Yo estaba obligado a buscar un compañero, pero nadie quería compartir casa con una ex mortífago…

-¡No eres un mortífago, nunca lo fuiste!

- Eso no importa, siempre seré tratado como uno – Suspiró agotado y le dio espacio en la cama, dejó en el suelo el libro que había estado leyendo -. Duerme conmigo – pidió el rubio, Harry se acomodó a su lado -. Me iré al mundo muggle, que por cierto es más barato, – se rió de su propio chiste -. Estudiaré una carrera corta, tal vez alcance a juntar algo de dinero para terminar el College, – se abrazó al moreno -. Estaré bien… ¿puedo venir a cocinarte? – No respondió.

El moreno jugueteaba con los cabellos del rubio y le acariciaba la cabeza, rápidamente le hizo dormir, era evidente que estaba agotado. Harry estaba triste, de veras estaba triste; Draco no le daría la oportunidad de interferir, había cambiado tanto por culpa de esa maldita guerra, suspiró agotado.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? – Se preguntó a sí mismo.

Al otro día sintió que alguien se movía a su lado.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Ya es tarde dormilón – dijo un risueño Draco con una bandeja con desayuno para dos-. Ten, debes tener hambre… - El rubio se iba a levantar pero el moreno le atajó de un brazo y le abrazó.

- Por favor… por favor. Draco, te lo ruego… no me abandones ahora – el platinado estaba realmente sorprendido-. La gente siempre me abandona, no quiero dejarte ir… no puedo – Harry le besó desesperadamente y el rubio se dejó guiar, mientas era recostado en la cama -. Por favor, soy yo quien estará en deuda si te quedas – estaba a horcajadas sobre él, Draco sonrió, pero era una sonrisa triste.

- Harry… yo no puedo pagar…

-No me importa, el dinero no tiene valor. Por favor, por favor… no te vayas… Puedo convencerte para que no te vayas… - El moreno le desnudó con un simple movimiento de varita, pero el rubio le alejó.

- Tengo que ir a entregar las cosas,… debo sacar hoy mis cosas de aquí. Creo que ya te asignaron un nuevo compañero, no puedo… - Draco fue interrumpido por unos labios que devoraban ansiosos los suyos, y ya no tuvo fuerzas para seguir negándose. Se dejó llevar y le besó con igual pasión, sus piernas envolvieron la cintura de su amante.

Harry comenzó a besar todo su cuerpo, desde sus labios, bajando por su cuello, sus hombros, su pecho, hasta su estómago y aún más abajo. Las manos del moreno recorrían sus piernas enviándole espasmos de placer a todo su cuerpo.

- Eres mío Draco, no tienes derecho a querer dejarme –dijo Harry mientras engullía toda su polla, y comenzaba a lamerla con hambre.

- _JODER_… yo… no quiero… Harry – el moreno le miró risueño.

- Dilo, di que me amas, di que no me dejarás… que siempre estarás en casa… conmigo… -el moreno metió el primer dedo en su entrada, el rubio se arqueó.

- Se consecuente, Harry… ¡Ahh!… no puedo pagarlo… - Draco casi no resistía el placer, y el moreno estaba 'extorsionándolo' para que se quedara. Pero aunque él quisiera no podía hacerlo, le dolía tener que separarse tanto como a Harry.

Lo invadió extremadamente rápido un segundo dedo, la sonrisa del pelinegro era sincera y seductora, y en cosa de segundos metió el tercero. Draco separó más las piernas y besó lentamente al moreno.

- Deja que tu marido lo haga – propuso.

Si el rubio no hubiera sido penetrado de una sola estocada por Harry en ese momento, habría notado la seriedad de la proposición, pero no hubo más conversación, sino un vaivén desenfrenado de deseo, de lujuria, del desesperante sentimiento de pensar que se podían separar. Ambos acabaron casi al unísono, Harry le había masturbado desde la penetración, no sabía cómo había aguantado tanto.

De pronto lo notó.

- ¿De qué marido hablas? Fui desheredado y además condenado a Azkaban, nadie va a querer casarse conmigo…

- Yo me casaré contigo… me perteneces hace años, lo sabes…

- Sé que te atraigo, pero jamás me aprovecharía de eso…-el rubio se puso serio**.**

- Soy yo quien se está aprovechando, no dejaré que te alejes de mí, eres mío, y no te voy a soltar…- El tono autoritario del Salvador pasó a uno tímido, Harry estaba adorablemente sonrojado-. ¿Te casas conmigo?…

CONTINUARÁ...

_Capítulo 1 de 3, si convenzo al a autora, 4. Estoy segura que la historia les va a encantar, hay algo de angst pero les aseguro que no se van a arrepentir. A mí me hubiera gustado que continuara la historia, pero Arizu sigue trabajando en "Harry Potter y la Orden de Orión", así que no voy a explotarla demasiado. _

_Próximo capítulo: Tienes lo que mereces._

_Recuerden que el pago de todo autor es un simple review, y nos ayuda a la autora y a la beta (a mí) a ver en qué podemos mejorar. La próxima semana subiré el siguiente capítulo._

_Besos, Kohama._


	2. Tienes lo que mereces

Capítulo 2: _Tienes lo que mereces…_

Apretó los puños con fuerza… demasiada fuerza tal vez. Lo sabía, la gente que estaba abajo era importante para Harry. Debía soportar.

Suspiró y se dejó caer en un sillón. Desde que había perdido todo nunca había pasado por una situación tan poco favorable para él; se entristeció, se suponía que debía ser el momento más feliz de su vida. Hipó desconsolado… pero no, no se pondría a llorar, eso arruinaría el maquillaje. Volvió a pasar el hechizo glamour por su rostro y se quedó sentado esperando a que Hermione le avisara que ya podía bajar… se sentía atrapado.

Harry se había cambiado de ropa temprano, por fin era el gran, _gran_ día. Hoy se casaría con Draco a los ojos de las personas más importantes de su vida: los Weasley, sus amigos de Gryffindor y la Orden del Fénix. Se sintió mal porque su futuro marido no tuviera a quien invitar, pues Snape, sus padres y sus amigos, o estaban muertos, como en el caso de los primeros o estaban cumpliendo condena en Azkaban. Suspiró y miró al último piso de La Madriguera, donde Draco se había ido a cambiar ropa… todo saldría perfecto.

Según su propio plan, había comprado una casa, una casa real, no como la que compartían en la universidad. Se la daría a Draco como regalo de bodas, sonrió tontamente al imaginar la reacción de su querido rubio; ya no tendrían que vivir en el campus, sino que podrían aparecerse.

Y gracias a Hermione, quien ya había terminado su carrera de Medimagia, habían contratado a Draco para hacer las pociones básicas en San Mungo, por lo que había renunciado a sus trabajos en el mundo Muggle.

- ¿Estás seguro de que lo que haces es lo correcto? – Preguntó Ginny. Harry volteó a verla, se veía radiantemente hermosa, con un vestido color calipso, muy ceñido a su cuerpo -. Algunos dicen que Malfoy te dio una poción de amor… que es fácil de preparar para alguien con su formación…

- ¿De qué formación me hablas? –preguntó molesto. Era evidente la chica estaba hablando de su formación como mortífago y su encuentro con la magia oscura.

- Tú sabes de qué hablo – se sonrojó la pelirroja -. No podemos simplemente confiar en él… como si nada hubiera pasado… como si Fred no hubiera muerto… Sirius… Tonks… fueron demasiados…

- Tú sabes que no mató a nadie… fue una guerra; también perdió a gente que ama, de hecho perdió a _toda_ la gente que ama. Tú por lo menos tienes a tu familia… - intentó explicar colérico. Si todos pensaban como Ginny, entonces había metido a Draco en una emboscada.

- ¡Lo que queda de ella! Has visto a George… ha perdido la vida de sus ojos…

- ¡Basta! Esto fue un error, no debí… - el moreno iba a ir a buscar a Draco para sacarlo de allí, pero la chica le tomó de un brazo.

- Lo único que te pido es que no te precipites, quizás tengas razón, pero estoy siendo directa, Harry. Te digo lo que todos piensan, la diferencia es que lo encaro directamente contigo; No voy a mentirte, lo odio, debió morir en Azkaban, y en lugar de eso se va a casar contigo. Piénsalo, Harry… él preparaba tus comidas, pudo haber sido muy fácil "envenenarte" de a poco. – Cuando su amiga terminó de hablar, Harry miró a Dumbledore y a Molly, sentados en los primeros asientos. Todo pareció indicar que estaban al tanto de lo que estaban hablando, el moreno se sintió aún más traicionado, pero también había otra cosa: _Duda._

Era cierto, había una posibilidad de que Draco lo hubiera estado envenenando. Su situación iba de mal en peor en aquella tierra que le vio nacer y crecer, y un matrimonio con el Salvador del Mundo Mágico sería realmente beneficioso…

Pero entonces ¿cómo…?… ¿cómo podía sonreírle de la forma en que lo hacía?

- Harry… Ron trajo a un especialista, su nombre es John Mathew, dice que tienen que estar los dos presentes para saber si es o no una poción… Harry, si sale negativo, si Malfoy no ha usado poción alguna, entonces yo… entonces yo prometo darle una oportunidad.

- ¿Ustedes piensan igual? –preguntó duramente a los presentes. George, Angelina, Oliver, Neville, Dumbledore… todos parecieron estar de acuerdo con lo que Ginny decía. Harry se vio derrotado, pero quería que aceptaran a Draco, a su Draco… Si ellos supieran lo dulce que podía ser, entonces no dudarían de él -. Hablaré con Draco –dijo. La sonrisa de satisfacción fue grupal, y él caminó pesadamente a la habitación que había sido de Percy y donde ahora se preparaba Draco.

- No voy a mentirte, Malfoy, todo esto me parece de lo más extraño –dijo Hermione, quien le había estado culpando de usar una poción de amor en Harry. Draco apretó los puños y se mordió la lengua, no podía hacer nada más. Mientras Harry creyera en él, no habría problema, no tenía por qué tratar a los amigos de su marido -. Pero yo confió en él. Él dice que te ama… pero reconoce que es extraño… - El rubio volvió a suspirar, la chica llevaba bastante rato en ese monólogo. Draco se había propuesto que nada arruinaría su gran día con Harry.

Ambos sintieron la puerta, y voltearon. Su futuro esposo vestía una elegante túnica negra, abierta, con una camisa de seda blanca y unos pantalones también negros. Parecía como si hubieran intentado domar a su cabello y éste se hubiera negado, el resultado había sido un Harry Potter muy sexy, que le miraba embelesado parado en el umbral de la puerta.

Harry no podía dejar de admirar la belleza del rubio, sentado junto a la ventana con un traje gris perla, con su cabello cayendo delicadamente por su espalda… parecía un veela, si existieran veelas machos.

- ¿Harry? – le llamaba Hermione -. ¿Ya llegó John?

- ¿Él nos va a casar? – preguntó ilusamente Draco. Harry apretó los puños, ¿cómo pedirle a Draco que se sometiera al examen sin sonar culpable, sin dar a conocer que Ginny había conseguido plantar en él la duda?… Se había enamorado perdidamente del rubio demasiado rápido… y él nunca había estado enamorado.

Vio sus hermosos ojitos grises esperando una respuesta, tenía que decirle, no podían casarse si había dudas.

- No, él… él… es amigo de Hermione… Viene a… - Harry avanzó hasta el rubio, se agachó y tomó sus manos, Draco le miraba sorprendido por su actitud -. Draco, hay personas abajo que piensan que me diste una poción de amor… - Aquellos ojos grises pasaron de la sorpresa a teñirse de dolor, heridos.

- Tú les crees… - afirmó. La voz del rubio se oyó entrecortada y dolida. Bajó la miraba, su cabello tapó sus ojos, pero Harry le conocía demasiado, le había hecho llorar.

-N-no… esto… no… es sólo que esa gente es importante para mí, y me prometieron que si nos sometíamos al test… ellos te darían la oportunidad de pertenecer a la familia – explicó el moreno hablando rápido; estaba nervioso, Draco pasó una mano por su rostro, y le sonrió tristemente, como cuando le dijo que debía irse.

- Está bien – aceptó. La sonrisa de Harry fue sincera, pero Draco seguía viéndose abatido; el moreno se levantó y soltó las manos del platinado, de cierta forma, le dio un mal presentimiento el haberlo soltado.

- Te esperaré abajo, John está aguardando en la sala para hacer el test antes de la boda –Draco volvió a sonreír tristemente y las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro-. Draco… no llores, cielo, todo está bien, estaremos bien…

- Estoy bien – aseguró-. Espérame abajo, estaré listo en un minuto – Harry salió de la habitación, no quería seguir presionándolo, pero Hermione se mantuvo quieta en su lugar, no dejaría ni un minuto solo a Malfoy.

- Si crees que te daré la oportunidad de tapar la evidencia… - comenzó, pero se quedó muda al ver como Draco se quitaba la túnica.

Se recogió el cabello en una cola alta, cambió sus elegantes pantalones negros por los jeans con los que había llegado y su camisa por una polera de mangas largas, no le gustaba cuando le gente se quedaba mirando sus antebrazos como buscando la marca oscura

- ¿Qué haces? – inquirió la castaña.

- Bajo a hacerme un test detector de pociones de control – respondió amarrándose los cordones de las zapatillas desgastadas. Se escuchaba triste, pasó la manga de la polera por su rostro quitándose el maquillaje de la boda.

- Pero…

- Tranquila, es algo rápido, no me verán más por aquí. – Hermione se atragantó con su saliva. Si el test salía negativo Harry no les perdonaría que Draco se fuera…

- Malfoy, no tienes que ser tan dramático, es solo un test. Si sale negativo podrán casarse y habrás quitado todas las dudas que tienen de ti, estarás demostrando tu inocencia y Harry no tendrá que renunciar a su familia por ti – Intentó convencerle la chica, Harry los mataría si no lograba detenerle.

-No, ya no importa. Yo jamás alejaría a Harry de su familia, pero hoy es una poción de amor, mañana será alguna otra cosa… siempre seré sospechoso de algo; y si les cree ahora, que aún no estamos casados, después será peor… – Hermione se quedó callada, de cierta forma, sabía que el rubio tenía razón.

Draco salió de la habitación llevando su mochila, la misma con la que había llegado, y la misma que usaba desde que había terminado la escuela. Le impresionó la cantidad de gente que había en la sala de los Weasley, rodeando a un hombre de unos treinta años, que tenía en una mesa un par de agujas sobre un mantel blanco. Harry estaba cerca de la chimenea mirando todo con cierto disgusto. Pudo ver su sorpresa al advertir el cambio de ropa, pero no dijo nada, Draco se acercó al tal John y le extendió el brazo.

- Esto no dolerá nada – aseguró el hombre sonriéndole -. Eres bastante conocido en el mundo de las pociones… el único 'heredero' de Snape. Me gustaría hacerte…

- ¿Eso es todo? –preguntó él secamente.

- Ehh, sí –dijo el hombre un poco incómodo por la frialdad del rubio -. Ahora usted señor Potter – Harry se acercó, pero su mirada no se apartó del platinado, quien se dejó caer en un sillón cercano. Se veía frágil y alicaído, y evitaba su mirada, eso no le gustó nada -. Ya está, en unos momentos sabremos los resultados - informó el medimago.

Harry fue a sentarse con Draco, pero el rubio se levantó al verle tan cerca

Todos estaban expectantes, John pasaba la varita sobre el pocillo donde había mezclado la sangre de ambos magos, un humo azul salió del pocillo para confundirse con el aire. Nadie habló.

- Azul significa que pueden haber estado usando pociones para el dolor de cabeza o refriados, nada serio. No hay rastro de pociones avanzadas, o ilegales, como una de amor – Algunos alrededor se vieron desilusionados, como Ginny, pero Harry soltó el aire que sin querer retenía, aliviado.

Y fue entonces cuando lo vio, su rubio caminaba hacia la salida, con paso triste y lento.

- Espera Draco, - le llamó desde el centro de la sala -. Ya podemos…

El rubio se volteó rápidamente, mirándolo con aquellos hermosos ojos nublados por la agonía.

- No, Harry, no podemos – le cortó -. No podemos iniciar un matrimonio con dudas y desconfianzas, ni puedo permitir que me humilles así cada vez que alguien te diga que soy malo. No puedo soportar que desconfíes de mi amor – soltó con dolor -. Estoy seguro que encontrarás a alguien que te merezca más que yo, y que merezca ser parte de tu familia y tus amigos, alguien sin pasado y sin…_mancha._ Yo estaré bien, seguiré con mi plan y todo saldrá bien. Te deseo lo mejor, de veras… adiós. – Susurró su despedida.

Harry estaba helado, no podía estar escuchando eso, no cuando Draco ni siquiera estaba disimulando las lágrimas que caían por su rostro.

- No me hagas esto… Draco yo…

- También yo… pero sabías que estaba mal… - Draco miró a los demás, a los invitados de "su boda" - Buenas tardes – saludó antes de desaparecer en el umbral de La Madriguera.

Nadie dijo nada, nadie se atrevió a cerrar la puerta de la casa aunque un fuerte viento se había levantado.

Harry se encontraba petrificado mirando el lugar vacío que había dejado su casi esposo. Le había perdido… otra vez.

Sus rodillas no le sostuvieron por mucho tiempo más, y se encontró en el piso, tapando su rostro con una mano, en un pobre intento de ocular las lágrimas que desbordadas de pena, corrían por su rostro.

- Lo siento señor Potter –dijo John arreglando sus cosas, incómodo ante la situación -. Pero lo que dijo es cierto, no puede casarse con una persona de la que desconfía, además usted hirió más que su orgullo… Se supone, que cuando un sangrepura se enamora y se entrega, lo hace totalmente. Por eso dudar de él es peor que insultarlo o golpearlo, y por eso les duele tanto cuando se dan cuenta que no son correspondidos, o no son correspondidos de igual manera… – Todos estaban en silencio, cada uno con su mejor expresión inocente. Pero era cierto, todos eran enemigos del rubio; nadie, absolutamente nadie se había planteado la posibilidad de que el platinado estuviera siendo sincero-. Nos vemos en el trabajo, Hermione – se despidió John yéndose por la chimenea.

- Harry, yo…. –Hermione trató de acercársele, pero el moreno la alejó rudamente -, lo siento… no teníamos cómo saber…

- Esto no es culpa de ustedes… fue culpa mía- sentenció-. Por haberle traído a una casa, con unas personas que no son capaces de ver más allá de un nombre y de su propio dolor. – El moreno se limpió la cara, no podía dejar de ver la expresión de derrota en el rostro de Draco, aquella imagen se le había grabado a fuego en su mente -. Jamás debí traerle aquí… - Molly iba a hablar, a intentar excusarse, pero sin agregar nada más Harry desapareció.

- La hemos cagado y en grande – dijo Luna desde una esquina.

Draco se apareció en el campus, iría primero por sus cosas y luego a renunciar a la carrera. Todo había parecido un sueño, casi como cuando era niño y soñaba con que algún día aparecería ese amor que le salvaría de su familia y le llevaría lejos, a ser felices por siempre. Tiempo después 'ese' amor había tomado forma y nombre: Harry Potter.

Cuando su mansión se transformó en su primera prisión, cuando Voldemort le asechaba a él y a su familia, soñaba que Harry iría, entraría, y le salvaría… y entonces podrían amarse para siempre…había sido lindo.

Volvió a limpiar su rostro con el reverso de su manga y entró en su casita en la universidad.

No podía llevarse la mesa… Harry podía necesitarla, se abofeteó mentalmente, Harry ya no existía más para él, debía metérselo en la cabeza. Tomó las cosas de su habitación rápidamente y las dejó en sus bolsillos, con un hechizo para que cupiera todo, también recogió las cosas que debía devolver a la universidad.

Salió rápidamente, no quería darle tiempo al moreno de encontrarle, así que se dirigió con paso firme a renunciar a la carrera y a devolver todos los libros que debía; quería despedirse de su profesor, que tanto le había ayudado y debía renunciar a su trabajo en San Mungo. Había tenido problemas desde el primer día en ese trabajo, le escribían en la puerta de su laboratorio _'Ex mortífago', 'Asesino'_ y cosas de ese estilo, le habían aislado rápidamente, por lo que, por lo menos, no tendría que despedirse de posibles amigos. Eso era más o menos algo bueno, la suerte de no tener personas importantes en su vida, es que no debía abandonarlas.

Harry se encontraba solo entre aquellas paredes que habían visto nacer su amor. No había ido a buscarle, contra todo lo que dijese su corazón él no le había seguido; porque sabía que había lastimado a Draco donde nadie más podría hacerlo. Él debió ser el custodio de su corazón, no su asesino…

Al pensar en el corazón de Draco y no en el suyo propio decidió esperar, lo pensó. Tenía que darle tiempo, espacio, para que le perdonara y para que sanara la herida de una traición.

Pero por más que se repetía que debía darle tiempo, fue shockeante llegar a la casita del campus y no encontrar sus cosas, su presencia.

Se suponía que debían salir de ahí juntos, esa noche debía ser importante: su primera noche como matrimonio, pero no, la había cagado y ahora estaba solo, sin su amado rubio y no sabía si iba a ser así para siempre.

Se dejó caer por la puerta de la antigua habitación de Draco y dio rienda suelta a sus lágrimas… lo había perdido.

Había pasado un mes exacto, Draco estaba trabajando en el mundo Muggle en su antiguo puesto en el restaurante que por suerte aún no habían ocupado, además de otros dos trabajos: uno en una discoteca como barman y otro más esporádico como ayudante de químico farmacéutico, y ese era el trabajo que más le gustaba, a pesar de no vivir en la abundancia. El trabajo que Hermione le había conseguido en San Mungo y al que había renunciado para no encontrarse ni con la chica ni con Harry, le había dado algo de estabilidad para arrendar un piso en un barrio medio bajo, pero por lo menos tenía calefacción.

Acababa de llegar a casa, cuando algo dentro de su maleta, un algo que había tenido guardado como un recuerdo del pasado y nada más, comenzó a sonar.

Era una especie de aparato muggle, un celular que Harry le había dado para que estuvieran en contacto mientras organizaban la boda. No se había atrevido a dejarlo simplemente porque era un recordatorio de que era cierto: 'Sí, Draco Malfoy había estado a segundos de casarse con Harry Potter'.

- ¿Suena? – Draco se agachó para arrastrar la maleta de debajo de la cama. Lo sacó con cuidado, como si en cualquier momento pudiera explotar, estaba apagado… suponía que era la gracia de los objetos mágicos, y como sólo una persona tenía el número, sólo Harry podía estar llamándolo.

Siguió sonando un par de veces más, antes de que se atreviera a contestar

- ¿Sí? –preguntó dudoso, pensando que quizá fuera algunos de sus 'invitados de boda'

- ¿Draco? Soy…

- Sé quién eres… ¿Qué quieres? –cortó fríamente, pero es que no quería volver atrás, no quería volver a desilusionarse, ni de él, ni de nadie.

- Ya ha pasado un mes, ¡un jodido mes!… quería darte tu espacio… para pensar… – Se notaba que estaba nervioso, Draco apretó los puños, él hubiera dado todo por estar al otro lado del comunicador con él, por abrazarle, decirle que había sido un estúpido orgulloso, de pedirle perdón. Pero no podía dejar que le pisotearan así… no en su propia casa -. Yo… necesito verte… necesitamos hablar.

- ¿Hablar? ¿Vernos? –Su voz se suavizó, era Harry después de todo, no podía simplemente olvidarle -. No me parece buena idea…

- Por favor… yo… de veras necesito verte. – Fue la súplica que interrumpió su conversación-. Te estaré esperando en el número cinco del Valle de Godric, ven cuando quieras, a la hora que quieras… yo te estaré esperando aquí.

- Harry… por favor –Draco hipó, y se guardó sus lágrimas para un mejor momento-. No iré, no me esperes…

- Siempre, te estaré esperando siempre… Puede que vaya a comprar, o que salga momentáneamente, pero de ser así, la llave estará SIEMPRE para ti en la alfombra fuera de la casa… te amo.

La comunicación se cortó, Draco abrazó sus piernas y dejó de retener las lágrimas. ¿Para qué?, ¿para qué ir?, no podía confiar en él… no podía… ¿Entonces por qué estaba mirando su horario para ver cuando podía hacerse un espacio más o menos decente para ir a verle? Tenía que aceptarlo, no le quedaba de otra, aún estaba enamorado del moreno. Se había engañado en ese mes en que habían estado separados, auto-convenciéndose que no volverían a cruzarse, pero sabía que si lo veía no podría dejarle otra vez…

Por eso debía planear la mejor forma, Harry debía garantizarle que no se repetiría la experiencia pasada.

Suspiró derrotado al ver que no tendría tiempo suficiente hasta dentro de dos semanas, trató de convencerse que Harry se merecía sufrir un poco por su estupidez, así que sonriendo se fue a dormir, más de feliz de lo que quería aceptar.

Cuando por fin su horario le permitió correr a los brazos del moreno, se dio el tiempo de bañarse y vestirse de acuerdo a la situación. Debía verse más que hermoso, era una lástima no tener alguna de las túnicas cortas de verano, que dejaban ver partes estratégicas de su cuerpo, pero bueno, tenía que improvisar un poco. Un compañero de trabajo le había prestado una camisa de seda bastante ceñida, quería impresionarlo. Después de mirar por unos veinte minutos su reflejo en que pequeño espejo que tenía su baño, cuando por fin pudo darse el visto bueno, se apareció en el Valle Godric.

Le impresionó lo hermosa que era la casa del número cinco, se imaginó viviendo allí, con Harry y algunos niños, tal vez un perro o un gato. Dejó de soñar y atravesó la verja, estaba abierta como si hubiese sabido que vendría, tomó la llave que estaba bajo la pequeña alfombra del recibidor y entró. Le conmovió ver su mesa y nada más en la decoración, la cocina americana que podía ver desde la puerta, sólo tenía el pequeño refrigerador que antes habían tenido en la pequeña casita del campus… Sonrió con ternura y entonces sintió que alguien descendía por las escaleras.

Harry estaba realmente nervioso, después de todo, Draco había dicho que no iría… estaba angustiado. Ya hacían dos semanas desde ese único llamado y aún no había noticias de él. Supuso que no iría en cuanto le llamara, pero catorce días después comenzaba a preguntarse si aquella…_situación_ habría dañado más al rubio de lo que creía.

Cuando una semana después que su novio partiera se dio cuenta de que aquel lugar era demasiado frívolo y vacío, que a sus compañeros y compañeras les brillaban los ojos de codicia ahora que el rubio no estaba, que se regocijaban de que el "asqueroso mortífago" hubiera salido para siempre de su vida y felicitaban la decisión que había tomado como "lo único bueno que hizo ese asesino"…entonces supo que jamás debió haber puesto por encima suyo a toda esa gente inescrupulosa y arrastrada que lo único que les importaba era el poder.

Fue por eso que abandonó la casita y fue a la universidad y a congelar también sus estudios, porque no tenía cabeza para nada que no fuera recuperar al platinado.

Miró la cocina, Draco estaría preparando algo delicioso en ese momento si se hubiera mantenido firme… ¿cómo pudo dudar? Se dio un duro golpe en la cabeza contra la pared más cercana.

Apretó los puños, sentía tanta rabia, había querido matar a todos los _invitados_ de su boda, pero después de todo, él había sido el más culpable… Los ojos derrotados de Draco, no podía quitarse la imagen de la cabeza, y por ello, no podía dormir; estaba cansado, pero apenas apagaba las luces le veía sentado con su hermosa túnica gris, y como se le iban llenando los ojos de lágrimas, luego sus últimas palabras retumbaban en las paredes de su cabeza: "También te amo… pero sabías que estaba mal"

Cómo dolía… y así pasaron dos semanas más.

Miró el refrigerador, debía salir de compras o moriría de inanición, pero le daba terror pensar que el rubio podía llegar cuando no estuviera y en lugar de esperarle se fuera,… no soportaría que eso ocurriera.

Y no se había atrevido a llamarle nuevamente por miedo a que le dijera que no quería verle y que tenía a alguien más… eso sería la muerte en la vida. Se dejó caer por la puerta de su habitación, tomaría una ducha, engañaría al hambre con agua y esperaría por… pero entonces por fin lo escuchó, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

Había puesto un hechizo para que nadie pudiera entrar, no quería ver ni a Hermione ni a Ron ni a nadie después de lo que había pasado, la puerta sólo sedería ante él y ante Draco, que sacaría la llave que estaba bajo el tapiz.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras, la imagen de Draco le recordó lo hermoso que era, su mente sólo había retenido esa expresión de amargura al irse de su boda. Pero ahí estaba de pie, con unos pantalones de tela negros algo ajustados en el trasero, esa camisa que dejaba poco que imaginar y una túnica negra, muy sencilla, propio del nivel del rubio al haber perdido la riqueza de antaño, pero siempre destacando la elegancia innata del platino.

- ¿Estás bien? –fue lo que preguntó Draco al verle.

Era evidente para él, por la imagen que proyectó el moreno, que este no había salido de la casa durante días de espera, tenía la barba larga y el cabello le llegaba a los hombros. Vestía unos jeans algo sucios y una polera demasiado suelta para su gusto, también notaba que Harry no había tomado una ducha en días, y que por supuesto tampoco había dormido

- Ven aquí – Draco le tomó de la mano y Harry no se atrevió a decir nada, por miedo a que la ilusión desapareciera.

Draco con su varita prendió el calentador y le llevó arriba, entró en una de las habitaciones, pero estaba completamente vacía, así que probó en la siguiente. Una cama y un armario, ambos herencia de su estadía en el campus. Entró y le guió a la puerta del fondo, la que supuso, era el baño, siempre llevándole de la mano.

Dejó a Harry sentado en el escusado, quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima, fue a la habitación por ropa y toallas, juntó agua en la bañera.

- Ven, te hará bien tomar una ducha – el rubio se levantó, quería que se bañara y luego hablaran, pero Harry le retuvo desde un brazo.

- No te vayas… no me dejes solo… - el moreno se veía algo desesperado, Draco se arrepintió de no haber pedido algún día libre para ir a verle, Harry estaba en un estado lamentable de salud.

- Estaré abajo, quiero prepararte algo de comida, no me iré sin haber hablado primero –dijo tranquilizándole -. ¿Hay algún lugar donde pueda comprar verduras frescas?

Harry asintió rápidamente y le dio la dirección de los negocios en el valle, Draco le sonrió y salió.

Harry suspiró abatido y esperanzado a la vez; Draco no se iría, le daría la oportunidad de hablar.

Se metió al agua tibia e inmediatamente se sintió reconfortado, realmente necesitaba esa ducha. Recordó lo hermoso que se veía el rubio…y lo lamentable que lucía él. Así que decidió cortar su cabello y afeitarse, tenía que verse bien para él.

No supo cuánto se demoró, pero al volver a bajar, escuchó el ruido en la cocina, y rápidamente lo invadió un delicioso aroma

- Lamento haber tardado…

-Supongo que también es mi culpa –dijo Draco sin quitar la vista del plato que preparaba. Había queso y tomates, y el platino estaba concentradísimo en la salsa que se cocía a fuego lento -. No debí dejarte tanto tiempo solo –Harry no pudo aguantar más, y le abrazó.

- Te extrañe… Draco… quédate, por favor, fui un idiota, lo sé… no debí escucharles –comenzó a hablar rápidamente. A pesar de que el rubio no le alejó, no respondió el abrazo, seguía concentrado en la salsa, finalmente Draco suspiró y apagó el fuego.

- También fue culpa mía, me sentí demasiado atacado. Tendría que haber sabido que intentarían hacerte dudar. – Draco tomó el queso y comenzó a ponerlo en líneas sobre lo que hacía -. No debí irme así, digo… te amo, Harry, lo sabes – levantó una mano al ver que el moreno iba a interrumpir-, y he venido aquí porque sí quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo; pero… si vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, no quiero encerronas, no quiero engaños, ni mentiras. No te pido que dejes de verles, eso sería demasiado, simplemente no les quiero cerca mío… Es lo mejor, no somos compatibles, nunca lo hemos sido, pero no he podido dejar de amarte.

- Draco – Harry tomó su rostro y le iba a besar, pero Draco le alejó.

- Debes comer… - le pasó un enorme plato de lasaña- y después nos casaremos… -anunció-, al modo Slytherin: sin invitados, sólo los dos.

Harry abrió grande sus enormes ojos verdes y sonrió verdaderamente feliz, Draco estaba ahí con él, y le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad. Asintió conforme a todo lo que el rubio decía, mientras cogía al plato y se iba a sentar en el comedor. Draco se sentó con él a comer, aunque se sirvió menos, y llevó un vino que sirvió en dos tazas de té, puesto que no tenían copas.

El almuerzo fue uno de los más rápidos que la pareja había compartido. Entre bocado y bocado se prendió la chispa, con cada mirada ésta se avivó y con los gestos sugestivos del rubio finalmente el pelinegro estalló. Un mes viviendo como santo no se compensaba con abrazos y algún que otro beso casto…y ambos estaban ansiosos por pecar.

Harry le llevó a la planta alta de la casa, a su habitación, la habitación matrimonial que debían estar compartiendo hacía más de un mes. Los besos eran anhelantes, se necesitaban, el rubio pasó las piernas por la cintura del otro, para dejarse cargar hasta la cama.

- Te amo –dijo Harry entre besos -. Lamento ser tan estúpido. – El rubio soltó una risita ante eso.

- Me entrego a ti, Harry Potter, como mi único amor, en las tres únicas formas en que puede amar un mago – recitó Draco, mientras comenzaban a desvestirse. Harry le miró curioso -. Cuerpo – dijo frotándose descaradamente contra el cuerpo del otro-, alma –dijo comenzando un beso lento, casi como un primer beso-, y magia – Harry sintió como su magia se revolvía fundiéndose y separándose de la suya, atravesando sus cuerpos en oleadas de un placer casi orgásmico. La habitación se iluminó ante el despliegue de magias, que se unían y separaban, mientras sus cuerpos iban entrando en contacto -. Te pertenezco Harry Potter. - Le besó nuevamente, ambos ya desnudos se dedicaban a acariciarse con desesperación.

Harry se agachó, quería besarle completamente y así lo hizo. Recorrió todo el cuerpo del otro con sus labios, su lengua, sus manos…. Y se entretuvo lamiendo su miembro, su lengua serpenteando entre sus bolas y su pene, humedeciendo, estimulando, gozando ante el invasivo y delicioso sabor agridulce.

Draco se deshacía de placer en la cama, sus piernas fueron aún más separadas, así Harry pudo penetrarle con la lengua.

- Harry, por… - Un dedo en sus labios no le permitió terminar la súplica, necesitaba al moreno dentro ya. Lo quería moviéndose dentro, duro y rico como sólo él sabía…pero se estaba demorando mucho.

- No ruegues, cariño. Yo también te pertenezco, de la única forma en que ama un mago – Draco se iba a levantar, entre asustado y sorprendido, pero Harry con la fuerza de su cuerpo le mantuvo quieto-. En cuerpo – el moreno se sentó empalándose casi completamente en el miembro del rubio. Éste recién lo notó, mientras el moreno recorría su cuerpo y lo hacía estremecer, se había estado preparando a sí mismo- Ahh, Draco, ayúdame… duele un poco – Draco se sentó en la cama y le sujetó desde las nalgas.

- La primera vez que te lo hacen debe ser con cuidado, no sé para qué te precipitaste tanto – Draco habló rápido, le costaba hacerlo. Estaba casi completamente dentro del cuerpo del moreno, la respiración de éste era arrítmica, pero de a poco, cuando ya estaba con todo el miembro dentro de él y dejó descansando la cabeza en uno de sus hombros, pudo regularse.

- Ya estoy bien –dijo al fin. Draco se había estado asustando, pero la sonrisa de satisfacción de Harry le relajó.

- Te amo, y me entrego a ti, en cuerpo – movió un poco las caderas, lo que hizo que ambos gimieran fuertemente -, en alma –le besó, sus lenguas se encontraron incluso fuera de sus bocas, para luego juntarse en un beso arrebatador, Draco volvió a gemir -, y en magia. – Un fogonazo iluminó la habitación como si estuvieran a plena luz del día, haciendo que la división de las magias de ambos se perdiera, para ser una sola -. Muévete, Draco – pidió con urgencia.

- Eres tú quien está arriba –dijo a duras penas el rubio.

Harry, descubriendo las ventajas de su posición, comenzó a cabalgarle velozmente. Los gemidos del rubio eran música para él, y cuando su ahora marido comenzó a masturbarle sintió que no duraría mucho. Draco le cogió de las nalgas, para voltearle y dejarle pegado al colchón; entró varias veces más, hundiéndose en aquel lugar que no había conocido, dando placer, recibiendo placer… Finalmente el calor, el roce, la humedad, y por sobretodo el hecho de estar con quien amaba fueron demasiado para él.

Un lastimero gemido escapó de sus labios mientras regaba el interior de su esposo con su semilla. Minutos antes había dejado de masturbar a Harry, así que impresionándole, se agachó y tomó su polla con la boca.

- Ahhh… _¡Draco!_ – El miembro del moreno estaba tan duro y tan caliente, que no dudaba que pronto acabaría, pero entonces el rubio detuvo su inminente orgasmo, para ponerse frente a él en cuatro patas.

- Hazlo… ahora – No era una súplica, era una orden, y Harry no pudo negarse. Se posó tras el rubio y entró de una vez en la lubricada entrada de Draco, ambos gimieron.

Harry tomó el miembro del rubio y comenzó a masturbarlo, buscando una nueva erección. No pasó mucho para volver a sentirlo goteante en su mano. Draco reculó con necesidad, recordando al pelinegro que no sólo debía complacerle por delante, sino también allí atrás.

Harry no le decepcionó y le embistió con toda la lujuria que había acumulado durante ese largo y solitario mes. Recordaba exactamente dónde estaba ese _punto_ en su esposo y se encargó de presionarlo una y otra vez, hasta que ambos, al ritmo del vaivén impuesto por el moreno, explotaron copiosamente.

Los dos se desplomaron exhaustos en la cama, se abrazaron y Harry invocó unas gruesas mantas del armario. Se sorprendió de lo poderosa que estaba su magia, ya que ni siquiera necesitó la varita; cobijó al rubio quien ya se estaba quedando dormido, pero él no quería dormir, él quería mirarle. Le abrazó muy fuerte, lo más fuerte que pudo, no podía dejarle, no sabía respirar sin él. Draco era el aire de sus pulmones, no sabía cómo pudo vivir tanto tiempo sin respirar, no quería soltarle, no quería dejar de mirarle, pero el cansancio termino por ganarle la batalla, y así, con su rubio por fin entre los brazos sucumbió a los brazos de Morfeo, con la imagen de su amado colmada de placer.

Cerca de las cuatro de la mañana Harry despertó, asustado de no encontrar a su acompañante. Draco estaba a los pies de la cama con una almohada entre los brazos, aún desnudo, mirándole dormir.

- Hace mucho que no dormías – habló suave, Harry asintió.

- Ven aquí… -dijo ronco, era evidente que había dormido profundamente, lo sabía, llevaba mucho tiempo en duermevela, pero al tener al rubio a su lado por fin había logrado descansar.

- ¿De quién es esta casa, Harry? – preguntó al fin, esa duda que tenía desde que había visto la casa por fuera, imaginándose a los niños corriendo junto a una mascota.

- Es tuya, era tu regalo de matrimonio –Draco se vio pensativo-, ven aquí te vas a helar… - Repitió el llamado, esta vez el platino obedeció.

- Me gusta mirarte –dijo gateando para quedar abrazado al moreno -. ¿Puedo tener un perro? –preguntó sonriéndole.

- Por supuesto, todos los que quieras… ¿Qué es esto? – Harry miró en su mano un anillo plateado, con una piedra gris, se notaba nada barato-. Draco, no quiero que gastes tu dinero en cosas tan caras… nuestro matrimonio ya está completo…

- No lo compré. – El rubio se quedó callado por un momento, como tomando fuerzas para seguir hablando, Harry no quiso interrumpirlo-. Es el anillo matrimonial de los Malfoy, aparece cuando el pacto de matrimonio como el que hicimos, se completa por ambas partes. La piedra toma el color de los ojos del amante… la tuya es gris, la mía es verde, mira. – Levantó la mano para mostrar la misma argolla, pero con diferente piedra-. Mis padres nunca los tuvieron… su matrimonio fue arreglado y nunca llegaron a amarse, se tenían cariño, pero nunca amor. Sólo las había visto en libros y pinturas… aparecen solamente cuando la unión es completa –Harry le acunó en sus brazos.

- Ahora somos uno solo ¿verdad? Mi magia se siente completa… es como si me hubiera faltado un brazo, y ahora lo recuperara –dijo el moreno jugueteando con el cabello de Draco.

- También tendremos lazos más fuertes, habrá veces, incluso, en que sabrás qué estoy pensando –dijo Draco abrazándose más al moreno- y también… podré darte hijos.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿En serio?

- Sí, la unión mágica que ambos tenemos lo permite, porque un amor así siempre da _frutos. _Pero agotaré toda nuestra magia – dijo Draco explicándose, la sonrisa de Harry le indicó que eso no le importaba-. Descansemos, es tarde… y tengo que ir a trabajar más tarde.

- Nada de eso, ahora no nos separaremos ni para eso –Harry le apretó un poco-, trabajarás conmigo.

- Lo que quieras, Potter.

Ambos durmieron en brazos del otro, sintiéndose al fin completos y amados, Draco enrollado en los brazos de Harry, Harry sintiéndose el hombre más feliz y más completo del mundo. De pronto el rubio alzó un poco la cabeza, el moreno besó lentamente sus labios.

-¿Ahora seré el señor Potter? – preguntó tras el beso, con una voz infantil y soñadora, Harry sonrió y asintió.

- Y yo seré el señor Malfoy.

_ Notas finales: Bueno, aquí el segundo cap. la próxima semana les traeré el último. Recuerden dejar un review, no cuesta nada y vale oro._

_¡Besos!_


	3. Una Familia

Capítulo 3: Una familia…

Harry tenía esa sonrisa boba en la cara, que ya era característica en él. Caminaba por el supermercado comprando cantidades exorbitantes de distintos alimentos, ya llevaba un carro lleno y estaba llenando el segundo, y es que no podía faltarles nada. Hizo la fila para pagar, la cajera le sonrió.

–Buenas noches, señor Potter – saludó mientras comenzaba a pasar los productos –. ¿Cómo ha estado su marido? – preguntó la chica sin perder la sonrisa.

– Algo cansado, duerme mucho, pero fuera de eso todo bien – Harry le entregó una buena cantidad de oro–. ¿Pasarás navidad en el Valle?

El Valle de Godric, donde vivían, era puramente mágico, y también era conocido por ser muy seguro; si Harry no quería que otro mago viera su casa, ésta desaparecía para él o ella. Lo mismo ocurría con bares y mercados.

–No, quiero visitar a mi familia en el Sur –le sonrió la chica–. Todo en orden señor Potter, feliz navidad.

Harry caminaba feliz a la zona de aparición cuando sintió que alguien lo seguía, no le gustó la idea y miró en todas direcciones. Por fin los vio, Hermione y Ron estaban mirándole desde la otra acera. Al verse descubiertos ambos se acercaron y él suspiró, no podía seguir evitándoles, llevaban casi un año sin verse, era evidente que querrían una explicación.

–Es hermosa –alabó la chica tomando asiento, Harry tenía cara de pocos amigos–. ¿Aún nos odias? – La castaña bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, nerviosa. Ron, a su lado en el sillón de su casa, estaba rígido.

El moreno les miró ceñudo, no quería que se encontraran con Draco.

– No les odio… simplemente me hago cargo de mi familia –.

Harry había preparado café para los tres, acatando los consejos de Draco, que siempre le decía que debían ser acogedores, y buenos anfitriones.

Luego que se fueran a vivir juntos y arreglaran el tema del trabajo en las empresas de Harry, se habían dedicado a arreglar su casa. Casi todos los muebles eran escogidos por el rubio y había que decir que su gusto era exquisito.

La cocina era de unos colores pasteles muy bonito, y la sala estaba decorada con colores tierra. Todo combinado de tal forma que la casa se viera muy acogedora, ni estilo Slytherin, ni Gryffindor, tan sólo su casa, su espacio, donde se amaban y nada más.

– Supimos que te casaste con Malfoy – comenzó Ron sacándole de sus ensoñaciones–. Creímos que luego que se calmaran las cosas volverías a casa…

– Estoy en casa.

Ambos, Ron y Hermione se sentían algo intimidados, Harry no estaba siendo muy agradable. Entonces sintieron ruidos en el segundo nivel, y pronto vieron a un Draco Malfoy muy gordo, obviamente muy embarazado también, bajando con dificultad las escaleras.

Se quedó sorprendido mirándolos.

– Yo… Harry… – El moreno fue a recibirle, murmuraron un par de palabras rápidas, y finalmente Draco suspiró–. Voy a preparar el almuerzo, mientras terminan de hablar –dijo al fin caminando a la cocina, Harry le siguió con la mirada.

– Vaya… está embarazado –dijo Hermione con los ojos brillantes– ¿Cómo…?

– La magia de Draco al unirse a la mía, en nuestro matrimonio, permite que pueda gestar – respondió Harry sentándose en un sillón individual frente a ellos–. Supe que se casaron, les felicito – Ron se puso rígido, Hermione sonrió nerviosa.

– Nos separamos – informó ella sin inmutarse ante la mirada sorprendida de su amigo. Harry quiso saber más al respecto pero temía seguir preguntando; los tres se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, donde escucharon con claridad los ruidos en la cocina.

– ¿Cielo, compraste champiñones? – preguntó Draco asomando la cabeza en la sala, Harry despertó de su ensoñación.

– Sí, vienen en la bolsa de las hortalizas – se la señaló –, mejor yo te la llevo a la cocina, no quiero que te esfuerces… – Una risa jovial inundó la sala, tanto el rubio como el moreno miraron a la castaña.

– Harry debe ser tremendamente sobreprotector – habló sonriéndole amistosamente al rubio, este suspiró y terminó por aceptar la tregua que le pedía, mudamente la chica.

– Lo vieras, se puso muy pesado, no me deja hacer nada solo – medio gruñó. La mujer volvió a reír, y al parecer eso distendió el ambiente–. ¿Harry donde está Ed? – El moreno se puso rígido–. No lo has buscado, y hace frío… iré por él.

– No, no, Draco, tú no debes estar al frío, yo iré por el… Ron, acompáñame – el moreno y el pelirrojo salieron de la casa.

– ¿Quién es Ed? – preguntó la chica una vez sintió la puerta cerrarse, mientras se asomaba a la cocina y un agradable olor le abría el apetito.

– El perro, es un labrador, lo amarás cuando lo veas. El problema es que a veces sigue a los gatos –bufó–. Ayúdame con la comida –pidió el platino caminando por la cocina.

Draco se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, al parecer moverse le requería un enorme esfuerzo.

– ¿Estás bien? Debe ser agotador…

– Lo es – confirmó tomando asiento en una de la sillas de la cocina–, y Harry quiere tener otro más –suspiró–, es algo me pensaré seriamente.

– Aprovecha tú que puedes – dijo la chica. Pidió permiso para tocar su vientre, el rubio asintió–. Yo… no puedo gestar, por eso mi matrimonio con Ron no duró. Además de que soy trabajólica y siempre teníamos problemas… supongo que no poder tener hijos fue sólo lo que desencadenó nuestra separación –dijo al fin.

– Lo siento, Granger… no lo sabía. En realidad con Harry no estamos muy al corriente de las noticias de Londres mágico – la chica asintió.

– Realmente nos hizo mucha falta Harry, pero me alegra saber que resolvieron sus problemas – aseguró mientras comenzaba a cortar los tomates.

– Costó, pero ambos estábamos seguros de lo que sentimos, así que puede decirse que casi se dio solo. – El rubio comenzó a revisar el estofado, en eso un brillo llamó la atención de la chica.

– Nunca había visto una sortija tan hermosa – alabó mirando la mano izquierda del rubio –. Harry debe haberse gastado un dineral en ella.

– No, la verdad es que son "gratis". – El rubio apagó el fuego, y comenzó a echar harina en un bol para luego agregarle un par de huevos–. Son los Anillos de Unión de los Malfoy – Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida. Draco sonrió orgulloso–, hace generaciones que no aparecían.

– Vaya, debe ser genial… es decir, según lo que he leído, cuando la unión es completa lleva muchas "consecuencias" o ventajas, como quieras llamarla. – La castaña se veía pensativa, intentando recordar–, pueden pasarse magia… –Draco tocó su vientre–. Ahh, lo siento, en estos minutos tú estás usando la magia de los dos.

Hermione sonreía sinceramente, si el rubio hubiera estado más al pendiente de la historia de la chica se abría sorprendido de verla reír con tanta felicidad, ambos sintieron la puerta. Harry entraba casi cargando un hermoso labrador blanco, que tiritaba de frío.

– ¿Ves, cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no sigas a los gatos? – Le dio un beso al moreno y llevó al perro frente a la chimenea–. Amor, está listo el almuerzo, y en unos minutos estará la tarta –Harry le abrazó.

– ¿Y tú como estas? –el rubio rió pero no contestó, tanto Ron como Hermione tardaron un poco en entender que Harry le hablaba a su bebé.

– Si comienza a patearme por tu culpa, te quedas sin postre– advirtió el embarazado. Tanto el perro como Harry pusieron ojitos de cachorro, la risa de Draco fue acompañada de un protector abrazo del moreno.

Todos volvieron a la sala.

– Mal… Draco – Al parecer a Ron le costaba mucho trabajo comprender que ahora ese rubio altanero del pasado, era el esposo de su mejor amigo…si es que aún eran amigos. No quería perder a Harry, eso no lo soportaría; primero su fallido matrimonio y luego eso, simplemente sabía que debía esforzarse –. Nosotros… los Weasley, y Hermione, queríamos invitarles a celebrar la navidad en nuestra casa… nos harían tremendamente felices – El rubio se puso serio, aún en los brazos de Harry. Por su parte, el Gryffindor no supo que decir –. Sé… que tienen que pensarlo, lo entiendo, pero de veras… nos gustaría tenerles en casa.

Harry apretó un poco al rubio, el moreno se había sentado en un sillón y tenía a Draco sentado en sus piernas. Para los invitados, ellos sólo estaban pensando la invitación recién recibida, pero no sólo era eso, Harry trataba de convencer a Draco de que tal vez no fuera mala idea, pero todo dentro de sus mentes.

"_No puedes culparme por desconfiar"_ argüía el platino.

"_Se ven arrepentidos"_ contraatacaba Harry, el rubio gruñó visiblemente molesto.

– Weasley –dijo al fin. Harry aguardó, esperando que tal vez a su marido se le ocurriera una solución–. Por razones obvias no quiero ir a tu casa… – Ron iba a hablar, pero el rubio se le adelantó–, pero no tengo inconvenientes de que sean ustedes quienes vengan para navidad. - Los tres estaban más que asombrados, Harry sonrió y mentalmente le dio las gracias a su marido. Siempre había pensado que su vida se trataba de tomar decisiones, de elegir, el platino le estaba demostrando que podía dejar de ser así, o por lo menos, que por su parte, haría un intento.

El resto de la noche se fue entre risas, bromas y conversaciones triviales. El rubio se excusó cerca de las once, despidiéndose cortésmente, Ed ladró y movió la cola un rato, siguiendo al rubio escaleras arriba.

– Estoy muy cansado, Scorpius consume todas mis fuerzas, me iré a la cama – le dio un beso y abrazo afectuosos a Hermione y un apretón de manos, más o menos cordial a Ron–. Buenas noches, amor – besó a Harry, quien sonrió tontamente.

– Te ayudo –el moreno subió con su marido–. Ya vuelvo –les dijo a sus amigos. En su habitación ayudó al rubio a ponerse su pijama y a cepillar sus cabellos-. Gracias amor, esta es una gran oportunidad para reconciliarme con…ellos. – agradeció mientras Ed se acomodaba a sus pies.

– Tu familia – corrigió Draco sonriéndole.

– Tú, y Scorpius son mi familia –dijo convincentemente el moreno, Draco le sonrió, y le abrazó.

– Ellos son tu familia también, me sentí muy mal cuando tuviste que renunciar a ellos. Supongo que en un principio lo veía como mi triunfo sobre ellos, pero ahora, pasada la rabia de ese día, lo entiendo; no es una guerra o una batalla, todos te amamos… para ellos eres tan importante como para mí –le besó suavemente–. Por eso no quiero que renuncies a ellos por mí…

– Oh, Draco –Harry le abrazó, definitivamente no había nada mejor para él que su rubio. Le cargó del baño a la habitación y le acostó– buenas noches, cielo – le dijo a su vientre, el rubio se rió de buena gana–. Descansen. – Harry le dio un beso en la frente a su marido y bajó la escalera. – Lamento haber demorado tanto –vio a Ron y a Hermione en una apacible plática–, ¿me perdí de algo?

– ¿Te hago una lista? – Preguntó sonriendo la castaña–. Te extrañamos, Harry, creo que es de las pocas cosas que tengo en común, aún, con Ron – Harry le miró más que sorprendido–. Hace casi seis meses que no nos veíamos… menos aún hablar, pero ambos te necesitamos, y decidimos hacer una tregua por ti.

–Vaya –Harry se sentó donde antes había estado su marido– no sabía que las cosas habían estado tan mal.

– Fatal… hablábamos con Hermione – comenzó Ron suspirando– que nuestro gran error fue hacer precisamente lo que se esperaba de nosotros: terminar la guerra y casarnos. Tal vez si hubiéramos sido como tú y romper con lo que estaba predeterminado, no nos habríamos casado. Hermione no me ama, de esa forma por lo menos – le sonrió a su ex mujer– y creo, realmente creo, que si olvidamos ese horrible episodio de nuestro matrimonio, podemos volver a ser amigos…

– ¿Cómo "horrible"? –Preguntó Harry sorprendido– ¿realmente fue tan malo?

–¡TERRIBLE! –dijeron ambos a la vez, voltearon a verse y rieron.

– Como amigos mejor – aseveró Hermione bebiendo de su café -. Además, a Ron al igual que a ti le van las serpientes – El pelirrojo se puso tan rojo como su cabello, Harry tenía una perfecta O por boca–. Créeme, no puede dejar de mirar a Blaise Zabini.

– ¿Qué es esto, el espacio "Molesten a Ron"? – inquirió el pelirrojo–. La verdad es que nunca le he dicho nada – confesó finalmente ante la mirada de Harry– Zabini trabaja para Hermione… yo no le faltaría el respeto así.

– Lo sé, pero ya que saben cuál fue su error, deberías darte una oportunidad – dijo Harry–. Ambos entienden que no debieron casarse, y ahora pueden perdonarse, así que pueden salir adelante… –Ron sonrió y bajó la mirada. Hizo una mueca extraña y tomó la mano de izquierda de Harry.

– Que bello anillo.

– Uh, y ni te imaginas lo que son –dijo Hermione riendo– Draco tiene uno igual.

– No me digas… ¿son los Anillos de la Unión? –Harry asintió–. No lo puedo creer, recuerdo que una vez papá tuvo un trabajo respecto a ellos, los anillos de los Malfoy. Por lo menos llevaban unos doscientos años sin dejarse ver, te felicito compañero.

– Aunque debiste darte cuenta al ver el vientre de Draco – dijo Hermione mirando el anillo de Harry – ¿te lo puedes sacar?

– Sí, es parte del pacto que hice con Draco, de confianza plena. No necesito esconder nuestro anillo y tampoco quitármelo, pero es importante dejar claro que no es una imposición. – El moreno se quitó la argolla para pasársela a Ron, que la estudiaba con inusitado interés.

– Harry, tal vez no lo sepas, pero Ron es el mayor rompedor de maldiciones de Inglaterra, y la joyería suele tener muchas – informó la chica, Harry le miró sorprendido.

– Tuve que hacer un curso especial sólo de joyería, algo sé de estos anillos, pueden ser una bendición, o una verdadera maldición… No creo que sea tu caso, pero hay parejas que cuando hacen el juramento están realmente enamoradas, pero el amor puede desaparecer y cuando eso pasa, es el anillo quien te obliga a hacer ciertas cosas –dijo serio–. Una vez traté a un chico que se quiso cortar el dedo… Aunque todo depende del pacto, el juramento. Tú dices que tu pacto fue una "no imposición", sino una "opción". Eso es algo muy hermoso, porque el normal de la gente pide 'eterna fidelidad' o cosas así… elegiste bien compañero.

– La verdad, el juramento lo hizo Draco –dijo Harry sonriendo embobado, mientras recordaba la noche de la unión.

– Aún más increíble, Draco no te preguntó si querías libertad, simplemente te la dio, cuando podía amarrarte de por vida – alabó Ron, entregándole el anillo.

– Él no necesita amarrarme, soy yo quien busca amarrarle a él. Vieras cada vez que salimos a la calle hay alguien que se lo quiere comer, lo miran todo el tiempo, buscan excusas tontas para hablarle y él ni cuenta se da. – Ron y Hermione se miraron y se largaron a reír – ¿Qué es tan chistoso?

– Que seas tan posesivo –dijo Ron aún riendo.

– Aunque, si tengo que explicarte la reacción de Draco es simple: así como tú sólo te fijas en aquellos que ponen sus ojos sobre Draco, él se fija en aquellos que te miran a ti, por lo que es muy normal, que no note cuando alguien busca su atención… igual que tú… son muy tiernos –dijo Hermione–. Apuesto a que tú jamás ha visto a alguien coqueteándote a ti – La expresión de Harry fue un poema, Hermione siempre tenía la razón.

La noche se les hizo corta, entre conversaciones y risas, y contarse todo lo que habían hecho. No notaron la hora, hasta que vieron a Draco bajar las escaleras, con una expresión de dolor, Harry de un brinco estuvo a su lado.

– ¿Te duele algo amor? ¿Es el bebé? –Preguntó más que preocupado, el rubio negó, pero se abrazó a Harry–. Dime… ¿qué tienes? – Tomó el mentón del rubio y le levantó para poder mirarle a la cara.

– Es…

– ¿Es?

–Es la primera vez, desde que nos casamos, que no duermes conmigo –dijo mañosamente el rubio, Harry sonrió.

–Lo siento amor, me quedé conversando y olvidé la hora, ¿te parece si te preparo el desayuno? –Draco asintió–. Siéntate con los chicos - Harry se perdió dentro de la cocina, mientras ambos chicos Gryffindor se desvivían en explicaciones al rubio.

– Tranquilos, es normal –les calmó Draco–, sólo quería llamar su atención…

– Sigues siendo caprichoso – regañó divertido Ron, y los tres rieron. Draco supo que su apacible vida cambiaría ahora que se les unirían los Weasley, Hermione, el bebé… Todo cambiaría, pero tenía que pensar que lo haría de la mano de Harry, y que todo saldría bien, o eso esperaba.

Dos días antes de navidad, Draco estaba atareado comprando todo lo necesario para la cena de nochebuena y algunos regalos, todos serian a nombre de los dos, pero él no había estado de acuerdo con varios que había escogido el moreno, así que había decidido interferir.

Miró su lista, el menú navideño era una receta muy Malfoy, herencia de su abuela paterna; el problema era conseguir algunos ingredientes. Suspiró, le costaba caminar, se sentó en una banca a ver si cedía el agudo dolor en su vientre.

- Cálmate, por favor, duele… - Un fuerte retorcijón logró asustar al rubio, algo se rompió dentro de él, sintió como el sudor comenzaba a bañar rápidamente su frente. Trató de respirar calmado pero se ahogaba al tratar de tomar aire-. Alguien… ayuda… -logró murmurar y algunos magos se le acercaron, pero él no les hizo mucho caso.

"_Harry, estoy en el valle, duele… JODER DUELE… tu hijo… viene"_

Cayó inconsciente, un mago trató de levantarle, pero apareció Harry Potter frente a ellos, cargó al platino y desapareció rumbo a San Mungo.

- Tranquilízate Harry –pedía Hermione-. Estará bien – El moreno se mordió las uñas nervioso, Ron llegaba corriendo, cargando un bolso con las cosas del bebé y algunas de Draco, que Harry le había pedido que fuera a buscar a su casa.

- Draco no debía salir de casa – dijo medio molesto, y más que preocupado-. Él sabía que los partos masculinos suelen adelantarse… le dije que yo haría las compras cuando terminara de arreglar los problemas en la oficina. – El moreno tironeaba su cabello-, es tan terco…

- Tranquilo Harry, el medimago que le atiende es famoso en su área. - Trató de calmarle su amigo -. Además aunque le hubieras amenazado Malfoy habría salido igual – bromeó, pero la expresión de Harry era de verdadera preocupación. ¡Por Merlín su hijo estaba naciendo!

- Está casi dos meses adelantado, puede pasarles algo – dijo entrando en la histeria, sintió a Hermione palmear su hombro, apoyándolo. Iba a recostar su cabeza en su hombro cuando la salida del medimago le hizo levantarse de un salto.

- Harry Potter –el moreno se acercó casi corriendo.

- ¿Están bien?, ¿puedo verlos? – el medimago le sonrió.

- Fue un muy buen parto, la magia de ambos estaba muy estable, eso gracias a ti –dijo sonriéndole y guiándole a la habitación del rubio. Harry quiso abalanzarse y abrazar a su marido, pero fue detenido por el doctor -. Está agotado, le di una poción tranquilizante. Quiso verle pero le tuve que dormir; no se altere, les traeré a su bebé después de terminar de revisarle. – Le volvió a sonreír -. Tenga, necesito que rellene los datos de su hijo, su nombre y eso. – El medimago salió cerrando con suavidad y Harry no perdió tiempo y se acercó a Draco. Se veía relajado aunque sudoroso, y su cabello húmedo estaba pegado a su frente, el moreno lo acarició con cariño.

- Me diste un susto de muerte – regañó besándolo y sentándose a su lado para rellenar los datos de su hijo. Qué bien sonaba, era su hijo, ambos eran padres, la idea le hizo sonreír-. Scorpius Albus Potter Malfoy… creo que es el nombre más polémico de la historia –se rió de su propio chiste.

- Ha-rry – El rubio abrió lentamente los ojos y Harry por fin le pudo abrazar -. Lo lamento, no debí salir de casa… ¿él está bien?, ¿nuestro hijo está bien? – preguntó asustado al no sentirlo dentro suyo. Harry no supo qué responderle…él tampoco había visto a su niño.

Gracias a Merlín en ese momento entró el medimago y les calmó a ambos, llevaba al niño en brazos, que lloraba con hambre. Draco alargó los brazos para cargarle.

- Es un niño muy sano, de todas formas necesitara algunos cuidados, por ser prematuro – les señaló-. Dejaré que pase su familia, están algo conmocionados afuera. – Draco miró a Harry interrogante, el moreno negó; pero entendieron cuando Molly y todos los Weasley entraron muy preocupados.

- ¡Draco, gracias a Merlín que están los dos bien! – suspiró Molly y comenzó a revolver en su enorme bolso. De ahí extrajo una cámara y le sacó una foto a la pareja -. Ron nos dijo que estabas haciendo las compras para la cena de navidad… lo lamentamos mucho, te dejamos solo preparando esa cena…

- No, yo quería ir – Draco apretó un poco a Scorpius, que bebía golosamente de su mamadera-. Lo lamento cielo, te puse en peligro.

- Es igual a Malfoy – dijo Ginny, tratando de aligerar la tensión en el ambiente.

- No, es igualito a Harry –refutó su hermano George

- Es el balance entre ambos – concilió Hermione-. Mírenlo, tendrá el horrible nido de pájaros de Harry, pero será tan rubio como Draco, y sus ojos ¡Dios! muero por ver sus ojos…

- El doctor dijo que aún no tienen su color definitivo –dijo Arthur-, los bebes tardan unos días en mostrar su verdadero color.

- Y-yo… lo lamento – se disculpó Draco -. Se suponía que prepararía una excelente cena de reconciliación para navidad, no que terminaría dándote un susto de muerto –dijo mirando a su marido, Harry le abrazó.

- Amor, este es el mejor regalo de navidad que pudiste darme – aseguró besando su frente-. Y respecto a la cena no te preocupes, yo, Hermione y Ginny cocinaremos.

- ¿Y yo? – preguntó Ron fingiéndose herido.

- No queremos quemar nada – rió Ginny junto a todos los presentes.

Draco volvió a girarse hacia Harry.

- ¿No estás molesto? – preguntó dudoso.

- Me hiciste pasar el peor susto de mi vida, pero sé que no fue intencional. – Acarició sus cabellos-, además - cargó a Scorpius-, será nuestra primera navidad en familia…

- ¿Oh, entonces puedo devolver la escoba la que te compré por navidad? – el moreno hizo un puchero y se apresuró a negar.

Los pelirrojos entre risas y buenos deseos, fueron dejando a la pareja sola.

Harry agrandó la camilla del rubio para descansar al lado de su marido; a Scorpius se lo volvieron a llevar para hacerle algunos exámenes más, así que el Gryffindor aprovecho para mimar a su marido.

El rubio estaba acostado sobre su pecho, mientras el moreno acariciaba cariñosamente sus cabellos.

- Molly dijo que fuéramos a La Madriguera para navidad – comentó Harry, el rubio suspiró, no tendría tiempo de preparar nada-. No iremos si no quieres, o si te sientes incómodo, la cena puede esperar.

- No Harry, está bien, ellos demostraron que estaban arrepentidos – dijo Draco mirando la cantidad exagerada de presentes para él y para su bebé-. Vayamos, pasemos nuestra primera navidad en familia.

Harry estaba algo nervioso, hacía tiempo que no iba por la Madriguera, además estaba preocupado por Draco, el rubio le parecía estar demasiado delicado después del nacimiento de Scorpius. El medimago le había recetado al rubio una férrea dieta de proteínas y vitaminas y mucho descanso; lo cual hacia casi siempre, aunque no dejaba a su bebé mucho rato solo.

- ¿Ya estás listo? –preguntó Draco cargando a Scorpius. Llevando una túnica gris, y unas botas bastante gruesas, así mismo su bebé iba cubierto con una manta, Harry salió de sus cavilaciones y les sonrió.

- Ven aquí, campeón –dijo cargando a Scorpius-. Tú también –acercó al rubio y le besó con ternura-. Haremos el viaje a lo muggle, tengo el auto afuera, no quiero que utilices magia – El rubio volvió a sonreír, Harry se había vuelto aún más sobreprotector luego del nacimiento de su bebé…

El camino en auto fue tranquilo a pesar de que había caminos cerrados por la nieve, Harry manejaba muy bien esos cacharros muggles, y llegaron cerca de las once a la Madriguera. Fueron recibidos por una ola de abrazos y felicitaciones por su bebé.

Harry se impresionó de ver a Blaise Zabini entre los Weasley, ya le preguntaría a Ron. Hermione le sonreía desde el otro extremo de la sala, estaba con su rubio, que le estaba enseñando a cargar a Scorpius, quien se daba muy dócilmente a toda la atención que le estaban dando los Weasley.

Suspiró, esa sería la primera navidad, para él, realmente en familia; no podía dejar de mirar a Draco y a su bebé y notar que todo, todo había valido la pena. Por fin era realmente feliz.

FIN

_Último capítulo de esta historia cortita pero hermosa, nos leemos pronto con alguna otra historia de Arizu._

_¿Qué opinan? ¿vale un review?, ¿y que nos recomienden?_

_¡Hasta el próximo Drarry! Kohama_


End file.
